Rematch (Era-3. S2 E6)
Rematch is the 6th episode of Era-3 season 2. Synopsis Jasper returns to Beach City uncorrupted, and things start to hit close to home when it comes to Amethyst and Citrine. Begin Revenge When the Gems get out of the house, what they see are Agents struggling to fight Jasper, who was apparently uncorrupted. Jasper looks at Steven and says,"Hello, Steven." and Steven immediately asks,"Jasper! What are you doing here? I thought you were corrupted!" and Jasper said,"It felt like hell to be corrupted. Don't you know how it feels to slowly be losing your mind to another force until your thoughts are no longer your own?" While doing this, Jasper was easily beating many Agents. Steven insists,"I tried to save you but you didn't let me!" and Jasper said,"Well I don't care! I spent all that time struggling, until I gave up and moved to the Deadworld. You may not be Rose, but I will destroy what's left of her Legacy!" Thomas then insults Jasper with a nickname and a question, "Hey Tall Orange McBulky, are you a robot or a wannabe comedian?", she then angrily responded, "How dare you! I dunno who you are, but I already find you annoying!". But then, Citrine comes out and notices Jasper and Jasper looks toward her next and says,"Hello again, Corporal." To which Citrine responds by charging at Jasper with her axe. The two are immediately locked into a battle. Jasper said,"Why did you have the guts to abandon Rose when she moved on to the deadworld?" and Citrine responded with the fact she had her own dreams, and then pushed back Jasper. Jasper says that she and Citrine aren't so different, but then Amethyst interrupts the fight with her whip, and says,"We don't care what you say! You need to leave us ALONE!" and then Citrine cuts the whip and ends up circle throwing Jasper. "She's. Mine." Jasper ended up fleeing the scene saying,"You may have a powerful gem, but that won't help you." The Corporal and The Elite Steven asks Citrine about what happened with Jasper, and Citrine says, "This Jasper wasn't made by ordinary means. This Jasper was one of Dr. Apachite's experiments went right, so far right that she became an elite. She was a major threat to us, and I was one of the few that could stand up to her with equal skill." Morganite asks if they could beat her again and Amethyst said,"We already beat her a few months ago, now we have more peeps in the squad so we can beat her again." Though Citrine seems to be concerned and she said,"With the threat of Jasper, I will need to call the Agency for more reinforcements. More Agents will be around Beach City. Connie and Gina Steven goes to tell Connie and Gina what happened with Jasper, and Connie said that they will have to prepare better and Gina said,"You have a member of the Greywitch family on your side. You'll be able to beat them. We just need to stick together." Of which Steven feels reassured. But it was like Agents knew about instant travel, and more Agents arrived in Beach City. Thomas says that it's less to worry about, but Steven was worried because innocent people's family members may never come home. Category:A to Z Category:Era-3 Episodes Category:Earth Episodes (Era-3) Category:Fanon Episodes